


4. История, в которой металлическое бикини играет неожиданную роль

by treibsand



Series: folie a deux [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slow Build или тормоз тоже механизм, canon AU, one does not simply walk out from the pull of the force, the doomed grey reylo, ТЕПЕРЬ БАНАНОВЫЙ ака ОТБЕЧЕНЫЙ!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Четвертая из семи «случайных» неловких историй из жизни Кайло Рена и Рей, или Как не надо поступать, если ты все-таки планируешь когда-нибудь убить своего заклятого врага, или Неисповедимы пути силы и их последствия.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	4. История, в которой металлическое бикини играет неожиданную роль

**Author's Note:**

>   
> ****Update 07/05/2016****  
>  **От автора:**  
>  1) Благодаря беспощадной [Turmalin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin), folie a deux обрела новую (и завершенную) жизнь. Турмалин не только совершила подвиг отбетив двадцать с лишним тысяч слов моего ужасного русского языка, но и также беспощадно поработала над обоснуем, логикой и понятностью повествования, поэтому некоторые части изменились до неузнаваемости (в лучшую сторону, разумеется ХДДД) ))) Если бы не её предложение вычитать фик, эта серия никогда бы не увидела своего конца.  
> Моя благодарность не знает границ. Идеальная бета. Спасибо!  
> 2) Все оставшиеся в тексте косяки являются авторским произволом!  
> 3) Серия окончена (части с 6 по 7 сейчас дорабатываются)
> 
> ~~От автора:~~  
>  ~~1) НЕ БЕЧЕНО!~~  
>  ~~2) Это WIP и не могу обещать, что он будет дописан. Я предупредила. (в принципе в какой то мере каждая история может рассматриваться и как oneshot)~~  
> 

– Постарайся, пожалуйста, не дергаться, – его голос был так же обманчиво мягок, как и всегда, но Рей прекрасно чувствовала, что еще немного – и он разнесет в хлам всё вокруг.

Проклятые хатты с их любовью к металлическим бикини! Она ведь говорила, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, но Финн уверял, что все пройдет отлично. Отлично, мать его. План заключался в том, чтобы поговорить с девушкой в бикини, а не стать ей! Хорошо еще, что с помощью силы она отвадила от себя всех клиентов, желавших увидеть её в кабинке для приватных танцев. Кроме одного.

– Сам не дергайся, – она постаралась отклониться еще дальше. – Я уже дымлюсь.

Рей, впрочем, не была уверена, что Кайло Рену в тот момент было лучше, чем ей. Казалось, еще пара минут таких мучений – и он просто перерубит пополам её саму, и никакая сила ей не поможет. А этого Рей совсем не хотелось.

– Я не могу расплавить край, не подпалив тебя, – он резко убрал меч. – Слишком близко к телу!

– Не шевелись.

– Что, опять?

– Да, – Рей в который раз принялась выпутывать его густые волосы из из креплений своего металлического лифа. Кайло покорно замер, тепло дыша ей прямо в живот.

– Скажи мне, что это сон, – очень тихо пробормотал он куда-то в район её пупка.

– К моему огромному сожалению, это реальность. И помолчи, от тебя щекотно, – она распустила нижний из своих двух пучков и резинкой собрала его волосы в маленький хвостик. – Всё, вот так будет гораздо удобней.

Рей отступила на шаг назад. Признаться, ей хотелось посмотреть на него с убранными волосами, но Кайло тут же вскочил с дивана и принялся мерить кабинку широкими шагами по диагонали: три туда, три обратно. Они уже минут пятнадцать пытались достать Рей из запаянного намертво металлического наряда – и у них ничего не получалось. И это бесило их обоих.

– Сколько у нас ещё времени?

– Ты заплатил за полчаса?

– Да.

– Тогда чуть меньше пятнадцати минут.

– Здесь я не могу ничего сделать, надо уходить так.

– Думаешь я не пробовала?! – она старалась вообще не двигаться, поскольку кошмарное бикини уже давно натерло ей кожу до кровавых мозолей в интересных местах. – Тут внутри датчик. Как только я пытаюсь покинуть пределы кантины – удар током в самое… Короче, боль невыносимая и постоянная, если выйти за определенный периметр.

К её удивлению, наличие датчика его только обрадовало. Он тут же перестал метаться по кабинке и сел обратно на диванчик, бесцеремонно повернув и придвинув её ближе к себе.

– Где именно?

– Внизу, в центре, вот, где витой цветок, видишь?

– Да, – неожиданно хрипло ответил он, провел рукой над указанным цветком, слегка нахмурился и продолжил, – теперь помолчи. Мне надо сконцентрироваться, чтобы не сломать заодно и тебя.

Она замерла и старалась даже не дышать. Если бы у них было больше времени и меньше проблем, она, возможно, попыталась бы хоть как-то прикрыться для соблюдения приличий. Это бикини почти ничего не скрывало, и Рей было до ужаса непривычно осознавать, что именно Кайло Рен видит ее практически голой. Пусть она и научилась дистанцироваться от своего тела, ничего приятного в происходящем не было.

– Этот выведен из строя, – Кайло поднял голову. – Наверху есть датчики?

– Вроде нет.

Он, видимо, решил убедиться наверняка: повел рукой над ней и вдруг замер, откровенно, пристально разглядывая её грудь. Рей даже показалось, что он хотел коснуться пальцами ложбинки. Когда его рука дрогнула, она невольно громко вдохнула, подавшись назад, и он пришёл в себя, растерянно моргая.

Между бровей у него залегла глубокая складка, которую шрам с рваными обожжёнными краями – через всю правую щеку до середины лба, – делил ровно пополам. Её шрам. Она быстро отвела глаза и сжала кулаки, в который раз за все эти годы подавляя в себе неуместное желание дотронуться до него, почувствовать неровную кожу под своими пальцами. Стараясь забыть тот жуткий момент своей слабости. 

Рей не знала, что этот шрам значил для Кайло Рена, зачем он оставил его, но для неё он оставался вечным напоминанием о том, как она едва не переступила через край. Она до сих пор слышала настойчивый шепот, уговаривавший её нанести последний удар. 

– Ты так легко сломал датчик, – она вновь внимательно смотрела на него, стараясь подавить обиду: она тоже пыталась, но у неё ничего не вышло.

– Надо просто действительно хотеть сломать, – он посмотрел ей в глаза так, что захотелось отвернуться, но она удержалась, – и не бояться этого желания. Это просто датчик.

Она упрямо поджала губы, чтобы не сказать ничего про разрушение, ведущее на темную сторону силы, и прочее. С Кайло Реном было, в принципе, опасно и бесполезно поднимать эту тему. Этот урок она выучила хорошо.

Он снова провел рукой у неё над грудью, продолжая странно пристально рассматривать ее.

– Ну и чего ты там не видел? – вырвалось у неё, хотя по-хорошему она должна была бы сказать спасибо за помощь.

– Что? – переспросил он, перестав хмуриться, и вновь сосредоточенно посмотрел на неё. 

– Тебя ничего не смущает? – не выдержала она.

– Я ничего не чувствую. Верх чисто, – казалось мыслями в этот момент он был далеко.

– Ну, я… – она замялась, внезапно чувствуя себя чудовищно неловко, и все-таки постаралась прикрыться руками. Очевидно, он не интересовался ею в таком плане, и Рей вдруг – совершенно иррационально и невероятно глупо – стало дико обидно. Еще ей ужасно захотелось побить Финна. Прямо сейчас.

Кайло, по-видимому, наконец, понял, что она имела ввиду.

– Все, что я чувствую, это твой дискомфорт, боль и стыд, – он всмотрелся в неё внимательней и добавил неуверенно, вопросительно: – Обиду?

Она резко отвернулась, и он неловко попытался накинуть на неё свой плащ. Возвращая Рей способность здраво мыслить.

– Он слишком огромный для меня, сразу заметят, – она быстро осмотрела комнату, но в ней не было ничего, во что можно было бы одеться: даже покрывала на диване. – Так мы далеко не уйдем. У дверей дежурят пара  _ никто _ и один  _ тойдарианец _ , – пробормотала она себе под нос.

– Я видел, – недовольно отозвался Кайло, надевая обратно плащ и явно не испытывая восторга от предусмотрительности хатта. – Где твоего приятеля-предателя носит? Почему ты здесь одна? И как давно?..

– Не называй его так! Всего сутки.

– Знала бы ты, откуда меня выдернула твоя нелепая «работа под прикрытием», – неожиданно она остро почувствовала его закипающую злость. Скопившееся недовольство – не только за этот раз. За все.

– Не бесись, здесь нет моей вины.

– Надо же, – он все сильнее заводил и себя, и её. – Ты действительно так думаешь?

Рей захотелось его стукнуть, но и это они тоже уже проходили.

– Кайло, – она терпеть не могла смотреть на него снизу вверх, но не то, чтобы природа оставила ей выбор, – значит, теперь. Вот прямо сейчас. Ты, наконец, соизволишь поговорить об этом?

Он так сжал зубы, что ей показалось: она слышит, как они крошатся. Порой он ненавидел её настолько сильно, что, ей казалось, эту ненависть можно было разрезать на куски, подать к столу и неделю кормить всё население Джакку. 

Рей сделала глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоиться, и спросила:

– Это не работает, да?

– Что именно?! – зло крикнул он в ответ.

– Всё то, что ты уже пять лет так отчаянно делаешь, чтобы исправить нашу ошибку! – тоже заорала она.

Его молчание и злая, агонизирующая обида и боль сказали ей даже больше, чем она хотела знать. И на все это у них пока не было времени. 

Рей спокойно и внимательно оглядела Кайло с головы до ног. Наверное, впервые она так тщательно его разглядывала. Он был настолько шире её в плечах, что об использовании плаща и речи быть не могло.

– Что на тебе есть под всей этой амуницией?

– В смысле?

– Мне нужно одеться во что-нибудь.

– Я сразу предложил тебе плащ.

– И что? – она отодвинула полу его длинного плаща, пытаясь заглянуть под него, но он ударил её по руке. – Он бы волочился за мной, то и дело сваливаясь с плеч и демонстрируя всем мой костюм рабыни?

– Я могу просто всех убить. И мы уйдем.

Он был очень зол и совсем не шутил, поняла Рей.

– Не надо, – твердо, но тихо сказала она, не сомневаясь, что он услышит. – Просто дай мне что-нибудь, во что я смогу завернуться, и твой пояс. И никого не придется убивать, – протянула руку к нему: – Время идёт.

* * *

В итоге Кайло просто разрешил делать с его плащом все, что угодно, и Рей прорезала посередине горловину его световым мечом, что наверняка причинило ему практически физическую боль. Получилось своеобразное платье-туника, перехваченное на талии его широким кожаным поясом. Полностью распустив волосы, Рей старательно закрыла половину лица и плечи, становясь практически неузнаваемой. Ради собственного спокойствия она проигнорировала странно тягучий пристальный взгляд, которым под конец одарил её Кайло Рен.

Когда они выходили из кабинки для приватных танцев, он обнял ее и крепко прижал к себе. Так они должны были больше походить на парочку, довольную проведенным вместе временем. Рей казалось, что его тяжелая рука, лежавшая у нее на талии, прожигает ее насквозь.

* * *

Кайло оставил её практически сразу за дверями кантины, сказав, что теперь она может позаботиться о себе сама, что его  _ отпускает _ . Предложил ей решить вопрос с информатором более радикальным путём и не играть в переодевания. Отдал ей немного наличных, привычно пожелал больше никогда её не видеть и ушел.

Рей хотела бы не понимать, что он имеет в виду, но, к сожалению, это было невозможно.


End file.
